Apparatus for the removal of sulfur oxides from exhaust gases by means of adsorption on granular carbon-containing materials and especially cokes and active carbons are known. In such apparatus, the adsorption material moves from above to below either vertically or obliquely in a shaft; at the lower end of the shaft the adsorbent is removed from the system with the aid of an air lock; the exhaust gas then moves transversely to the direction of motion of the moving bed. The adsorption material separates from the system and is freed in known apparatus from the sulfur oxides which are adsorbed in the form of sulfuric acid. The quantity of adsorbent is replenished with fresh material and is then recycled through the adsorber.